Lost in the Forest
by Hopefulbadger
Summary: Catra Has been trying to escape the forest for weeks after the last battle, however, it seems to be changing around her as she fights to run away. Adora convinced Glimmer and Bo to help her find her friend Catra, and bring her to safety, but their patience is running thin. This story was originally written as a Christmas gift for my girlfriend.
1. Chapter 1

Lost in the Forest

Catra Has been trying to escape the forest for weeks after the last battle, however it seems to be changing around her as she fights to run away. Adora convinced Glimmer and Bo to help her find her friend Catra, and bring her to safety, but their patience is running thin.

Author's Note: This story was originally written as a Christmas gift for my girlfriend. She has given me permission to post it. My other story will be returning soon. Sorry about the wait, haven't been feeling well lately. Anyway, hope you enjoy!

To Lia: I love you so much. You are spectacular, and amazing, and I feel so damn lucky to have you each and every fucking day. I knew you were special from the instant we started talking. Something felt right and easy. I knew I wanted to talk to you, and I didn't wanna stop. You were confident and smooth, and something about you called to my omega and made me want to roll over and call you alpha. Aaaaand then you actually talked to me! I enjoyed each and every minute of that more and more. Everything I learned about you just made you seem even more perfect for me. Which is probably why I never gave up on pushing you to give me a chance. I swear each and every damn thing that came out of your mouth made the voice in my head scream louder and louder. "Don't let this woman go dumbass! She is amazing and perfect for you!"

I don't know if you know this already or not, but when I made my character in Ark I intentionally made the character a little ridiculous (not that I wanted her to look ridiculous) just because I wanted you to see me as a real woman. For some reason, I thought completely unrealistic CGI boobs would do the trick.

But that is how stupid head over heels in love I was with you from so early on. I love you, you have had my heart for about six months now, and I am so happy you took it. Merry Christmas! I love you so much baby

Chapter 1

"Mother fucking…" Catra complained kicking twigs. "God damned!" Her whole body was sore as she held to her side. Her temperature was clearly rising from the wound, infection assuredly growing and causing her vision to grow weary. "Special sword-wielding!" Her growls built as did her anger with both Adora and herself. "Self-righteous!" She cracked her knuckles angrily. "Grrr!" Catra spun around taking her anger out on an innocent tree. Her claws tore through the bark with angered and heated huffs. "Ahhhhh!" Catra screamed! "How! Can! She! Just!" Catra collapsed to the forest floor, denying tears through sheer force of anger. "Leave" The broken whimper infuriated her more than anything. How could she be this weak? Her whole life had been being trained to shut off any part of herself that could ever feel anything even close to this! "Just go find a fucking sword that makes you all tall… bright and…" Catra growled frustrated by how both of Adora's forms made her body react. "And you are so much better! The rest of us are chopped liver?! What were WE! What were we to you! Nothing?!" Catra's heart sank lower. "Was I nothing to you!" Catra growled needing to escape this fucking forest already! As if it wasn't bad enough that she couldn't escape the thoughts of Adora, this forest made no sense! She had been heading north for hours! How could she not be back at the compound by now! Nothing about this damn place made sense; nothing at all made sense anymore for that matter. "What do you want!" Catra screamed into a thickening fog infuriated with the forest seemingly shifting around her, keeping her trapped regardless of what she did. Catra groaned, feeling her would open back up painfully from her overexertion. "Fuck!" Catra complained the pain finally breaking through her training and taking her down to the ground. "Go and get a sword, new friends, an extra twenty centimeters and better hair and your whole life means nothing to you?!" Catra fought to keep wary eyes open as her body burned painfully. "I… mean nothing to you?"

"Catra it's over! The attack didn't work!" Adora attempted to reason as she searched the trees.

"Adora she attacked us again!" Bo argued losing two arrows into the trees, only catching leaves.

"Really Adora, what is your plan? Just keep allowing her to ambush us until she kills one of us!?" Glimmer held up her father's staff defensively.

"What do you want me to do!" Adora raised her sword, transforming into She-Ra.

Catra sprinted, leaping along the tree limbs, narrowly avoiding each of Bo's arrows, her body seeming slow and sluggish as each arrow seemed to come closer and closer to being a deadly hit. "I am taking you back or I'm taking that sword!" Catra sneered, leaping from a tree and attempting to swipe at Adora but being stopped by She-Ra's sword. As Catra felt their hand land on the flat side of the sword she was infuriated by the gentle act of kindness from her former friend. If Adora had defended as her whole life's training had demanded Carta's main weapon would be gone; her fingers would have been severed. But no! Adore intentionally only defended the attack, and didn't use the opportunity to turn Catra's flawed attack into an ideal opportunity to turn the tides of the surprise battle.

If the subtle act of kindness wasn't enough Adora looked at her through those same caring eyes! Catra growled infuriated. "You could at least not go easy on me!"

"Catra." Adora whispered.

"Because I am not the coward you are! And I will take advantage of your kindness!" Catra swung up and under the sword with her free hand.

Glimmer narrowly saved Adora from being gutted by Catra by teleporting her away.

"Adora! Are you ok?" Glimmer rushed to Adora's side afraid she had been too slow.

"Bitch!" Catra went to strike at Glimmer for messing with her attack.

"Glimmer!" Bo cried out scared, shooting three arrows at Catra from near point blank range.

Catra had to abandon any attempt to land her strike on Glimmer for any hope to so much as survive Bo's arrows. She torqued herself in mid-air, successfully grabbing one arrow before it went straight through her skull, and evading a second headed for her heart. However, there was nothing she could do to save herself from being skewered by the third. It cut straight through her abdomen running her through with ease.

"Catra!" Adora lunged to catch her. It processed quickly for Adora that the placement of the arrow had an incredible risk of getting easily infected, and that by the time Catra returned to the compound.

"Don't you dare!" Catra snarled, using the arrow she had caught, throwing it in Adora's path to ward her off.

"Your hurt!" Adora stopped herself before being hit by the arrow.

"Don't you dare pity me!" Catra made her way back to her feet, clutching to her side where the arrow ran her through.

"Don't!" Adora called out, worried for her friend, seeing that Catra was about to run again.

"S… stay away! Or next time I won't be so slow and little glitter girl won't be able to save you!"

"Catra stop!" Adora tried to reach out, but she was already gone back in the trees.

"Adora I think it is time to give up on her." Bo warned.

"No!" Adora denied. "Not gonna happen!"

"Adora as much as I would like to believe in never giving up on friends…" Glimmer shook, knowing if Bo hadn't saved her she would have been lucky to only be severely hurt.

"She is scared! She had been stuck running around this forest in circles for weeks!" Adora reasoned, lowering her sword and returning to her normal self.

"Yeah! And so have we! But the three of us seemingly keep getting assaulted by a cat monster!" Bo complained picking up his arrows.

"She is not a monster!" Adora snarled at Bo for even considering calling her friend that.

"Look, although his choice of words may not best…" Glimmer attempted to soothe high tensions.

"Not the best! He just called me friend a monster after trying to kill her!"

"She just tried to kill all three of us!" Bo snapped.

"She is scared!" Adora repeated.

"So are we!" Glimmer gave up on playing arbiter.

"I!" Adora recoiled. "Is that true!?"

"No! I love the thought of getting my throat clawed out! I'm out here for fun!" Bo snapped.

"She wouldn't!" Adora defended.

"The only thing stopping her is that I teleported you away."

"And that my arrows would have killed her if she hadn't stopped."

"No! No that isn't true." Adora refused to believe the truth.

"Adora. We can't stay out here. We are just risking our lives." Glimmer argued.

"We aren't!" Adora tried to disagree, but gave up knowing it was futile.

"We are going home before she kills us!" Bo declared.

"What! No! She is hurt! She needs us!"

"No, she doesn't Adora. Now come on, we can go home and rest in order to prepare for her next big attack while being around real friends who won't try to kill us!" Glimmer suggested hopefully that she could convince Adora to just come home and forfeit this hopeless conquest for someone who clearly wanted nothing to do with her.

"Guys! Come on! Not only is she hurt and in need of our help! But if she were to try to attack us she would be way slower and easier to take back to safety now because of her wound!" Adora cheered like she was making some huge revelation.

"No Adora! We have been running circles out here for two weeks, and all it has gotten us is an innumerable amount of scrapes, scratches, claw wounds, a terrible need for several showers and a bath, and trench foot!" Bo raised a boot as a demonstration.

"Come on! We are so close!" Adora protested.

"You can come with us or stay here searching for her. It is your choice!" Glimmer offered.

"I won't leave her alone in this forest to die! I am not that cruel, and she may have attacked us, but she is still my friend! I still care about her!" Adora pushed.

"Ok, then Adora. We wish you the best." Bo righted his pack on his back.

"We will be back with my mom and the other princesses. You are welcome home whenever you are ready." Glimmer offered.

"Guys!" Adora tried again hopelessly.

"I hope you come home soon. We will miss you." Glimmer sighed guiltful for abandoning Adora, but she knew that this wild goose chase was no good for either Bo or herself.

"Keep in touch… Ok? The both of us and the rest of the princesses will be more than worried about you as long as you are out here." Bo requested.

"Yeah sure." Adora answered back hollow as she turned her back on her friends, looking off in the direction it seemed Catra had run off in.

"Adora?" Glimmer asked worried.

"I'll Check in on Saturdays ok? Stock up on supplies or whatever." Adora offered cold.

"We gotta get home, it'll be dark soon and there is no navigating these forests in the dark." Bo urged.

"Yeah." Glimmer agreed more than a little scared.

"Goodbye, and good luck getting home." Adora waved off to them both as she grabbed her pack and headed off, using all of her training to her fullest ability in an attempt to follow any and every small track that Catra had left behind.

End of Chapter 1


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Adora headed off with a heavy heart, feeling guilty both for not returning home with her friends, but also for having pushed them to hunt for her friend for so long when they clearly had no interest in retrieving Catra. Tracking her was much easier at first. Not only had Catra been sloppy at first as she ran off, but she was also still actively bleeding. It broke Adora's heart that she had to use Catra's blood to find her. The last thing in the world that Adora wanted was for Catra to be hurt! The poor woman thought she was abandoned by the only person who ever really cared about her! And now she was alone and wounded in the woods.

The only thing that kept Adora's head up while she was so caught up in her downtrodden worry for Catra was that she had escaped by the trees. Catra had a telltale sign she left on all of that trees she kept from. The marking of her claws were clear from each spot she jumped from. Adora would never miss the signature, nor mistake it. Certainly not after their years of training together. Adora thought back to the times she and Catra would run through the forest, training to get faster and stronger. It may have come naturally to Adora, but there was something absolutely beautiful by how Catra lept from branch to branch. God, it was artful and stole Adora's breath each and every time she took a moment to stop and watch.

However, while Catra's telltale tree makings ceased. In their place there was a small pool of blood and a single broken arrow of Bo's. Adora hated looking at it. It made her stomach turn to see the arrow Catra had to break and pull through all on her own. She didn't want to even think of how painful it must have been from her friend even with there training, but that didn't stop her mind from running wild with images of Catra crying as she forced herself to rip the arrow through sloppily. And it did look sloppy. Nothing about how the arrow was removed seemed like Catra's work. It took Adora more than a moment to come to this conclusion, but she quickly became certain of it. This was sloppy, Catra certainly took this out, but it was done with incredibly shaky hands. The knowledge only made Adora worry more as she wondered what in the world would make Catra so shaky. Adora wearily picked up the arrow sniffing it. Hours and hours had passed but even that wouldn't explain why the arrow smelled off. Infection was certainly something to fear but there was no reason it would set in so fast. Even if that was what this was! It wouldn't smell quite like this. Adora was thoroughly perplexed trying to figure what has happened but no matter what she came up with nothing.

It only distressed Adora further to consider what in the world Catra must be going through for that familiar a scent has changed in such a way. Adora whimpered stressed and worried as she stood from the ground where there was a small pool of blood almost entirely absorbed by the ground below. Catra had been much more careful about covering her tracks after she finally removed the arrow. Adora was unsure what caused it but there was a distinctly different scent in the air, and her best guess was that it would lead her to Catra. Adora's best hopes had paid off after another hour or two of searching when she caught back onto sloppy tracks! Not only sloppy tracks, but Catra's sloppy tracks. Even in the dim shaded moonlight, Adora could tell it was Catra. A very angry Catra who had been kicking along twigs, but Catra nonetheless. Adora could still smell Catra, but it was now completely clear that infection had begun, and it was progressing much faster than normal. Adora whimpered terrified for Catra, worried she was getting worse and that she would be sicker than she could help with by the time Adora found her. "Catra!? Catraaaa! Catra! I just wanna talk!"

Catra shook as she attempted to return to sleep, the cold too much for her even with heated bruises and cuts covering her body as painful reminders of her failure and weakness. She growled angry with herself beyond all belief that her body was failing her yet again! No matter how hard she tried she wasn't strong enough! Noting she did made her as quick, powerful, or skilled as Adora and it was beyond infuriating to feel so weak! So incompetent! "Grrr!" Catra punched the ground only to feel her bruised bones scream in pain, further reminding her of the weakness she had been stewing in. "Oouch!" Catra whimpered, pulling her hand back, pain thudding with her pulse all the way through her bones.

"Shhh!"

"I!" Catra turned around in her bunk back at the compound to see Adora in her regulation pajamas.

"If you aren't quiet Shadow Weaver will come and give us ten lashes each for not sleeping in our own beds!" Adora teased with a soft smile.

"You are gonna get us in trouble!" Catra warned wide-eyed in surprise.

"Oh like you don't like me sneaking down a bed." Adora pulled Catra closer on the bed.

"Oww!" Catra did her best to silence her yelp of excruciating pain.

"I! Oh crap! Is that where!"

"Where she did her best job to give me kidney damage and internal bleeding?" Catra hissed.

"Y… Yeah?" Adora winced.

"Yes." Catra whimpered, fighting through her whole body screaming as she shifted onto her other side so she could look to Adora. "But…"

"You like me pulling you close?" Adora half boasted.

"It's cold." Catra whimpered without admitting that she didn't just like it.

"And yet you never ask me to bring my blanket with me when I come down here?" Adora teased without completely understanding the weight of her words, nor their subtextual meanings given the context.

"I!" Neither of the meanings nor their context slipped past Catra as she allowed herself to curl up against Adora, lowering her head and hiding her face into Adora's chest.

"Shhh, it's ok." Adora giggled. "I'm warm."

"Yes, you are." Catra agreed, nuzzling Adora gently.

"Good kitten." Adora enjoyed herself far too much as she praised her friend.

Cat's head snapped up as she hissed at Adora. "Call me that again and I'll gut you!"

"Ohh scary kitty!"

"You!" Catra extended her claws and pressed them against Adora's stomach as if she could ever do anything to hurt her.

Adora smiled and giggled clearly overly pleased.

"You are an asshole!" Catra growled, retracting her claws as the cold won over and she returned to cuddling up to Adora.

"Shh, it's ok." Adora ran her hands down Catra's back, dragging her nails down the woman's soft fur.

Catra relaxed into Adora's arms allowing herself to release the tension which had only been aggravating her bruised and battered body.

"Good- ah!" Adora yelped as Catra bit her shoulder suddenly. "Oouch! What the hell was that for!" Adora growled angry at the surprise of pain.

"I…" Catra pulled back shamefully. "I didn't mean to."

"What happened?"

"I was gonna purr… and… " Catra hid her face guiltily.

"And you would rather bite your friend than purr?" Adora scratched a little more at Catra's back.

Catra's legs shifted back and forth on the bed, her body delighted by the gentle soothing touch. "For the love of greyskull that is really nice." Catra fought it as hard as she could but the pleased purr built up and broke through her throat.

"Such a good kitten." Adora enjoyed herself more than she should as she continued.

"I could bite you again." Catra groaned, pressing her face against Adora.

"Yeah, but you won't." Adora hummed cheerily, petting more and more at Catra.

"Don't tempt me!" Catra warned, slipping into the comfort that was the warm woman holding her.

Catra tossed and turned in her small patch of dirt littered with tree bark and painful tears. Her temperature had risen to the point she thought it would soon start burning off brain cells as her head seared in pain. Her hand went to feel her wound only to feel it bleeding and leaking a greenish yellow puss. "Fuck!" Her stomach turned on her quickly as she vomited everything she had eaten that day.

"Catra!? Catraaaa! Catra! I just wanna talk!" Adora could be heard off in the distance.

Catra went to move, immediately regretting it as her whole body fought her, her entire abdomen lighting up in flames of pain she thought might kill her! Or worse make her pass out available. And leave her to be found weak and vulnerable by Adora of all people! The idea was revolting and gave Catra just enough strength to make it to her feet.

"Come on! Catra! You are hurt!" Adora was getting closer! How the hell did she catch Catra's trail!

Catra hissed silently, collapsing back into the tree, but saving herself before she hit the ground.

"Catra come on! Please! I'm worried!" Adora called out again.

"Worried!" Catra reactively spat out in disgust.

"Catra!" Adora had heard the guttural reaction.

"Damnit!" Catra huffed frustrated with herself. She hadn't meant to be loud enough to alert Adora to her location. Cares attempted to move, to get out before Adora had any chance of finding her but at her first attempt her vision grew blurry and she fell down to her knees with a loud painful cry.

"Catra!" Adora yelled finally finding her wounded friend.

"B… bitch… back off." Catra fought to get back onto her feet, but only collapsed back onto the ground.

End of Chapter 2


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Catra tossed and turned in pain, her body searing from the inside out, Adora painfully close to her, her gentle lips on Catra's neck. "Adora! Please!"

"Please what?" Adora chuckled, massaging her fingers just under Catra's ass, sensually playing with the inside of Catra's thigh, intentionally so close to the damp need.

"Damnit, Adora!" Catra growled through gritted teeth.

"What kitten?" Adora whispered into Catra's ear tauntingly.

"I will claw you if you call me that again I!" Catra screamed as Adora shifted her hand to begin playing with her soaked slit.

"We both know you will leave claw marks up and down my back no matter what." Adora smiled overly cocky.

Catra hissed, only to have her breath stolen by Adora massaging her entrance more. "A! Ah! Dora!"

"That's a kitten. Feeling good?"

"D… damn you!" Catra couldn't help but begin to claw down Adora's back in an effort to keep herself together, the pleasure building.

"Claw too hard and I'll bite you." Adora threatened.

"If you bite me I'll!" Catra half whined.

"You'll cum extra hard? You'll scream and soak my fingers as I taunt your clit?" Adora nibbled at Catra's neck.

"D… damnit…" Catra complained, bucking her hips, her body needing more.

"What does my little kitten want?"

Catra's heart caught in her throat as something changed about Adora's face. "A… a" Catra whimpered, her body burning as pleasure evaporated and pain took over. Adora somehow slipped away effortlessly drifting farther. "Adora! No! Don't! Don't go!" Catra awoke screaming!

"Catra!" Adora rushed to her side.

"Huh?" Catra thrashed attempting to escape, remembering what had happened, that Adora had left her. Catra was halted by the overwhelming pain.

"Stop or I will tie you down!" Adora threatened. "You've been out for at least a day! Your wound was infected, but I think something else is wrong. The infection is dying down, but your temperature is only rising."

"I…" Catra showed her teeth defensively.

"Yeah yeah, big lion so upset I'm getting the thorn out of her paw?" Adora kissed over the bandaged wound.

"You! Where are we? What… how did you find bandages out in the woods?" Catra complained, giving up on fighting, knowing she was in no shape to.

"I… don't know what the name is… but it is the weird place we fought last time… the one that played tricks on us… where you…"

"Where I pushed you off the ledge and left you to die?" Catra looked away shamefully.

"Yeah. That one. And the bandages I had in my pack, as well as the medicines that helped you fight off the infection." Adora looked down and away, wishing she could forget.

"I."

"I didn't mean to leave YOU. I didn't want to leave you." Adora moved to exchange Catra's bandages just to distract herself.

"I don't need you!" Catra jumped to defend herself.

"Of course you don't!" Adora huffed, unintentionally being a little rough as she ripped off the bandage.

"AHH!" Catra cried out.

"Or would you rather do this yourself? You know! Because you don't need me!" Adora brushed her face against her sleeve.

"I… How bad is it." Catra pouted looking away as she ignored the question.

"It was a lot worse." Adora huffed hurting.

"How much?" Catra ground her teeth worried by the heat that still thudded through her body.

"Catra If I hadn't found you, you would be dead!" Adora punched the ground next to where the wounded woman layed.

"I…"

"For that matter, I still don't know what has your fever so fucking high!" Adora wiped her face on her sleeve again, more vigorously.

"I…" Catra had her suspicions.

"Just because you don't need me doesn't mean I don't need you!" Adora yelled, revealing her tear-filled face.

"Adora…" Catra whispered, finally seeing how Adora had been affected by their distance. She tried to shift, to get closer and to hug Adora, but her wound kept her all but tied down to the floor.

"Stay down! I won't have you dying on me! I… can't…" Adora sniffled, wiping away her tears on her sleeve again.

"Adora I-"

"Stop talking! You'll only get yourself hurt more."

"Adora I… need you too… Ok?"

"Sure." Adora's jaw clenched, her emotions wreaking havoc on her.

"Adora!"

"Stay still damnit!" Adora ordered, placing on a new bandage with an antibiotic and antiseptic ointment on it.

"Fuck! That hurts!" Catra cried out from Adora gently soothing the bandage against the unhealed wound.

"I'm doing my best! Ok! I'm trying!" Adora growled frustrated.

"S… sorry." Catra sighed.

"Here!" Adora slammed a bundle off bandages and wound care ointments on the ground next to Catra.

"What is this for?" Catra questioned with her voice trembling.

"I can only hope that it is enough to keep you alive; ya know, just long enough for you to come back and try to kill me again!" Adora snapped, standing and turning away.

"A! Adora! Where are you going!"

"To be with friends who won't try to kill me. Because no matter how much I need you… I can't stand to stay here and watch you die." Adora shook her head and wiped away tears once more.

"A… Adora… Please don't go! I… It's cold." Catra whimpered.

Adora stopped in her place without turning around.

"I… I'm sorry." Catra coughed up.

"What's this? A trap where you'll claw my throat out if I take pity on you?" Adora tested hurting and angry.

"It's not." Catra whimpered heat rising through her.

"Fine." Adora dropped her bag and finding a corner to sit in.

"Do you ha-" Catra was cut off as she tried to sit up,

"Lay down! Your body is done fighting the infection, but you still have a hole in your abdomen, and a temperature that would kill a normal human!" Adora barked.

"Fine! But do you have to be so far away?" Catra whimpered embarrassed that she wanted Adora to hold her again.

Adora did not respond.

"Please! I need you! Ok! I said it again!" Catra snapped and bit her lip despising her own weakness.

"I wouldn't want to pity you."

"Damnit, Adora! I missed you ok! I… I was mad! I was hurting!" Catra snapped sitting up.

"So you try to kill me!?" Adora stood angrily, emotions high.

"It is literally all we have ever been trained to do! Kill!"

"Sure." Adora turned her back on Catra once more.

"I thought you loved me back damnit! Ok! That's why I did it! I was heartbroken! You just left! Like I meant nothing!" Catra screamed, immediately regretting it as she felt her wound start to bleed into the bandages all over again. "F… Fuuck." Catra waived before falling back, collapsing back onto the floor both from pain and blood loss.

"Catra no!" Adora ran to her side scared. First Adora checked for Cat's pulse. It was slow and weak but it was still there, and Catra was still breathing. "Damnit! Idiot! I told you to stay still and let your wounds heal!" Adora groaned looking down to the bandages which already had a large and growing red stain. "Catra! Damnit! Of course, I love you back." Adora's hands shook as she went to pull off the bandage carefully. She was only terrified by what she saw, the wound was bleeding even more than it had been when Adora first found her collapsed in the woods. "Just had to scream and ruin any healing your body has done so far didn't you?" Adora grabbed her pack searching for anything sterile she could use to patch the wound with better than a thin layer of bandage. "Shit!" She couldn't find anything; or at least there was nothing that wouldn't make Catra worse. Adora sighed worriedly looking back to the wound, shocked that she hadn't realized it yet. It looked like the wound was still brand new, like Catra's body had done nothing to even attempt to heal it even after a whole two days. Even the infection seemingly hasn't healed in the slightest until Adora had treated it! Adora groaned, not sure why this was happening or even how! Blood began to pool at her knees; Catra was coming closer and closer to real danger all over again. Adora scrambled to think of something! Anything that could even just stall the bloodloss long enough for her to figure out what else was going on with Catra and hopefully heal that too. "What do I do! What do I do! Fuck!" Adora screamed, the glimmer of her sword catching her eye. "I… the sword! She-Ra might be able to heal her!" Adora scrambled, rushing for her blade. Adora worried more and more each and every second, transforming into She-Ra. She had had so much trouble getting her healing to work, or any of her magic for that matter! But if there was ever a time she truly needed it; it was now! "For the honor of Grayskull!" Adora waved her sword summoning all the power that she could.

End of Chapter 3


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Catra awoke, still on the floor, her temperature still burning, but seemingly more managed, her body still in excruciating pain, but of a much different nature. It almost took her a full minute to notice the sleeping Adora's arms wrapped around her. "I… Wha?" Catra groggily grumbled, touching her hand down to her side where she had been shot, seeing nothing. "Fuck! Not another dream!" Catra grumbled, confident that her heart couldn't handle another crash of waking to a world where Adora hated her.

"Mhmm warm…" Adora purred into Catra, heavily asleep and nuzzling her nose into Catra's neck.

"Why!? Why do all of my dreams have to be this!" Catra's eyes welled and her nose grew stuffy as she fought off her tears as best as she could, but finding it ever more impossible each and every excruciating moment. Adora's warm arms felt so heavenly around her, pulling her into thinking everything was ok again, that her world wasn't alone and on fire for even just one moment.

"Kitty smells good…" Adora hummed seemingly just to taunt Catra.

"Damnit!" Catra rolled her eyes tears finally breaking through with a pained whimper.

"Hmm?" Adora stirred, pulling Catra in closer.

Catra growled furious with herself feeling weaker than she ever had been, crying on the floor in what she presumed to be another dream.

"You… You ok?" Adora awoke, brushing gentle lips along Catra's neck in such a way that earned a small yelp.

"This is a dream." Catra reminded herself.

Adora giggle.

"It isn't really her! It is a dream!" Catra growled, digging her claws into her palms painfully to ground herself and stave off any more tears.

"What makes you think that?" Adora giggle, swiftly moving to inspect the wound she had healed as She-Ra.

Catra growled. "Because wounds like that don't heal overnight, and the girl I love only loves me back in my dreams." Catra answered emotionally exasperated to the point she just wanted to wake back up to her hellish reality already.

"No, they don't, buuuut! The girl who loves you back can turn into She-Ra!" Adora cheered what a delighted purr once she saw that the wound which had been threatening to kill Catra was now completely healed.

"Suure." Catra rolled her eyes, still completely convinced that she was just dreaming.

"Hmmm." Adora hummed, running her hand over where the wound had been. There wasn't even a scar! "How's this!" Adora poked and pressed her fingers up and down Catra's furry stomach where the arrow wound had been.

"Well it's not pleasant, but I'm not quite sure you can feel pain in a dream?" Catra postured.

"Well, then how about this?" Adora pinched Catra.

"Ah what the fuck!"

"See! You're not dreaming!" Adora cheered.

"I!" Catra went rigid suddenly. "I… So! This isn't!"

"Shut up and kiss me already." Adora rolled her eyes.

"I!" Catra stammered.

"Uugh! Fine, then I'll do it!" Adora shook her head and swiftly moved in taking Catra's lips with a kiss.

Catra immediately yielded to the kiss, opening her mouth softly and kissing back, allowing Adora in with ease. She couldn't help but moan loudly into the kiss, her temperature spiking as her heart raced, her core pounding with an entirely new pain.

Adora broke the kiss when she noticed that Catra had begun panting as if she was in pain all over again. "What's wrong! Carta are you ok! Did I not heal the wound right! Did it open back up!" Adora's mind raced worriedly as she moved pulling Catra Shirt up and her pants down, revealing a little too much in her desperation to assure that Catra was still ok.

Catra yelped and pulled her clothes back to their correct position as fast as she could. "I! I'm fine!" Catra's voice betrayed her.

"You don't sound fine!" Adora sniffed at the air, catching the same scent she had back when she was tracking Catra. "A… and what's that… Smell? Its… like… ummm… I… I don't know… But it's… nice in a way…" Adora tried to put it into words, but struggled.

"It smells like sex Adora" Catra blushed even through thin fur.

"I! What!" Adora fell backward.

"Im part animal Adora, ya know Cat, ra. Catra."

"Yeah! B... b… but that doesn't mean! I … I mean! That's no reason why you would smell like! Like ya know! That!" Adora was still too innocent for her own good.

"Y… Yes, it does Adora… I… I have mating cycles! I'm in a heat. It was held up by my wound, and it was why I wasn't healing right." Catra held to her abdomen, coals burning hotter by the moment.

"I!" Adora jumped unsure what to say or how to say it.

"Yeah." Catra winced, her body painfully empty.

"I… Has this happened before?"

"No. But Shadow Weaver always taunted me about it told me I was weak because I would never have someone to help me through them, leaving me weak and needy, incapable to defend myself." Catra huffed unpleasant memories.

"L… leave you weak and needy?" Adora stammered, a still relatively unfamiliar pulse in her core establishing that this certainly was the scent of sex, and it was beginning to call to her.

"It's called a heat for a reason Adora. I… Feel like someone light my insides on fire and my…" Catra watched Adora's face react with a mixture of intrigue and unfamiliar discomfort of learning something new. "Yeah that, it's soaked and it feels like someone light it on fire and shoved burning coals up inside me!"

"Catra!" Adora lept on top of her and hugged her tight.

"A! Adora!" Catra's heart pounded, unable to stop herself from burying her nose against Adora's neck and breathing the strong scent in deep with soft wanton moans.

"I'm sorry! Are you ok! How can I help!" Adora squeezed Catra, hoping to help.

"F… fuck… Adora… you smell nice." Catra moaned into Adora's neck beginning to lick gently at her neck.

"I… oh! Whaa!" Adora moaned gently back into Catra caught off guard by the small wet tongue lapping at her neck.

"Adora! God, it hurts!" Catra wrapped her arms and legs around Adora, her body needing the woman atop her.

"How do I help!" Adora worried.

"D… Damnit I need something inside me!" Catra panted into Adora's neck desperate to feel her body satisfied.

Adora stammered uncertain as her own body began reacting more, her panties uncomfortably damp in a way she was entirely unfamiliar with. "I… want to … Want to help." Adora stammered uncertain.

"Adora… we have never." Catra swallowed down arousal for a moment as she pulled back to look Adora in the eyes.

"Yes… we have, my hands wandered some nights when we cuddled… S… so did yours." Adora disagree softly with another kiss.

"But that was just…" Catra moaned, her attention stolen by the kiss.

"It wasn't just us playing around." Adora offered.

"It was?" Catra looked up hopeful.

"It was." Adora nodded, kissing again, allowing one of her hands to slither down Catra's body towards the heated flesh pressed up against her.

Catra allowed her head to slip back, her moans taking her over as Adora's fingers moved to outline her folds through her clothing.

"I… I will do my best to help ok?" Adora offered, moving to kiss at Catra's neck.

Catra's breaths quickly became ragged, her hips bucking into Adora's fingers needing more, the slight pressure nowhere near enough to help extinguish the burning flames in her core.

"Are you ok?" Adora checked, her fingers massaging faster, but still absolutely nowhere near enough for Catra.

"N… No! I… Please! T… Take my pants off!" Catra panted, everything becoming so much more overwhelming.

"Ok kitten." Adora offered trying to soothe her as she pulled Catra's pants down and kissed at Catra's tight core just above where the hem of her pants had rested.

Catra poured at the pet name, adoring the soft reassurance that they were at least a little bit still the same young scared girls who cuddled to stay warm at night. "Adora." Catra whimpered crying at the weight of the term of endearment.

"I'm right here my kitten. I promise. I'm not going anywhere." Adora finished removing Catra's pants and panties, the woman strune out, legs wide open, her soaked pink sex pounding with ache on full display in a way that neither of them had ever seen each other before. Back at the compound under the watch of Shadow Weaver they never got such opportunities to display such openness, an intimacy that they never had the chance at; to look at the other, see them without their armor still covering them. There was something perfect about it, for both of them. It was a soft reassurance that nights spent cuddling for warmth were never for warmth at all, that the relief they helped each other attain on occasion wasn't just a platonic pleasure exchanged between ranks.

"Adora, please! It hurts! So empty!" Catra panted, lifting her hips up, calling for Adora's anything! Anything at all which could help relieve the unyielding ache between her legs.

"Ok Kitten." Adora moved in, lowering her head to the origin of the intoxicating scent. Adora slipped out her tongue, she had heard this was a thing people liked? Maybe it will help Catra? Adore began with a slow tentative lick, starting at the base of the slick entrance and lapping up to the swollen nub at the top. Adora's limited knowledge and Catra's delightful reaction lead Adora to begin to focus on her kitten's nub. Adora lapped her tongue at Catra's clitoris as swiftly as she could, enjoying the taste of her needy Catra in heat.

"Adora! Your… Your fingers! Please use your fingers too!" Catra panted out, finally feeling like she was getting some relief from the fire that had ruined her.

"Ok, Ok, Talk to me Kitten, it will be ok. I'm right here." Adora offered before returning her tongue to its timid and exploratory work. Adora followed up by taking a single finger and teasing it along Catra's entrance. She pushed in slowly, feeling Catra's slick heated walls draw her finger in deeper and deeper.

Catra panted out, suddenly clawing at the ground below her attempting to stay together as Adora speed up and added a second finger. "God! Adora! That's it! Right there! Don't stop! Please!" Catra whimpered and whined, her head spinning as a tension built threatening to break her if she was not strong.

Adora had found her rhythm, adding in a gentle suction at Catra's clit and spreading her fingers, moving as fast as she could, hearing Catra's breathing match her pace.

Catra's voice finally broke just as she did, a whimper turning to a cry to a scream as her climax overtook her, washing away the pain, even if only for a little while.

Adora slowed to a crawl to soothe Catra through as the orgasm ebbed and then stopped completely. After Adora removed her fingers she licked them clean enjoying the flavor of her kitten. She then moved to lay next to Catra.

Catra panted exhausted and ruined.

"I… think I just paid you back for trying to kill me." Adora smiled.

Catra whimpered. "I… sorry."

"Shh Kitten. It's ok."

"T… Thank you Adora." Catra hiccuped a sob, tears flowing with ease after the rush of hormone which accompanied her climax.

"Catra!" Adora moved closer and wiped away the tears filling with concern.

"How… How can you just… forgive me." Catra heaved a heavy sob.

"Because I love you dummy." Adora giggle.

"I…" Catra sighed having a hard time understanding.

"Shh. Just relax, your body has been through a lot." Adora hushed.

"I… It will be back… Only one… Like that… Without Actually breeding…" Catra hated the truth of it, that her body was so weak.

"Your heat isn't over?" Adora asked to confirm.

"No, it isn't, far from." Catra sighed.

"Ok. well, we will deal with it when we need to, but for now, I am carrying you back to my home… Hopefully, it can be yours to… If you will have it?"

"I… I'd like that."

"Good because I'd like the next time we do that for us to be in a real bed. Not the floor or the hellish cots back at the compound." Adora made a face.

"Yeah… That sounds really nice." Catra smiled.

"Good! Now let's get you home before your heat is back!"

End of Chapter 4


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Author's Note: spoiler alert: She-Ra will have the ability to give herself a g!p in this story. It is mostly just because my girlfriend is into that, so I wanted to give her that in a story. But also so kids could be a thing if I ever continue this story. And in my defense! 90% of her demonstrated powers are giving things horns… so… She-Ra gets a g!p. If you have an issue with that, then don't read. Please.

"Did you really have to fucking carry me?!" Catra complained.

"Yup!" Adora smiled standing tall.

Catra growled displeased.

"How are you feeling?"

"My temperature is rising again." Catra sighed, unexcited about being back in that needy ruined state just begging and pleading for Adora to stick anything inside her in an attempt to soothe the burning ache.

"I'm sorry Kitten." Adora kissed Catra's cheek as the woman was still being carried bridal style.

"So… This is the place huh?"

"Yup." Adora confirmed.

"Your friends are gonna try to kill me." Catra noted matter of fact.

"What! Pfft! That is crazy! There is no chance that they lay a finger on you!" Adora denied.

"Bo! Here's your shot!" Glimmer yelled teleporting Bo to the front of the castle, roughly twenty meters from Catra and Adora.

"Got it!" Bo pulled back his bowstring.

"Shoot my girlfriend and I will shoot you back ten times over!" Adora threatened.

"What?!" Glimmer hadn't seen Adora from a distance, and only saw her now that the two were close up.

"Woah! Woah! Wait! Girlfriend!" Bo shook his head, accidentally losing his arrow deep into the ground in shock.

"Girlfriend aye?" Catra purred, brushing her cheek against Adora.

"After what we did together?!" Adora looked down to Catra.

"Fair." Catra purred.

"Girlfriend!" Glimmer exclaimed again like simply repeating the word would cause it to make more sense somehow.

"Girlfriend." Catra confirmed.

"So! You're not trying to kill us anymore?" Bo checked.

"Nope!" Adora answered for her.

"Adora we love you…" Glimmer introduced with a wince.

"But please understand I'd really rather hear this one from the horse's mouth." Bo finished.

"Ya know calling me a horse doesn't much dissuade me from killing? Right?" Catra sneered.

"No! She isn't trying to kill any of us ok!" Adora insisted.

"Yeah." Glimmer gave an unconvinced look.

"Look, umm Adora, We trust you." Bo added.

"But just because she says she is suddenly good…"

"And not murderous!" Bo raised his hand.

"Doesn't quite mean we believe her, and that she won't slit our throats in our sleep." Glimmer had a hard time finishing her dubious words.

"I…" Adora paused.

"Any backup options?" Catra fought for Adora to let her down, but Adora was dead set on not allowing Catra to stand.

"Adora?" Glimmer checked.

"Please. I… she isn't doing great. I thought she could stay… Here. With me." Adora was crestfallen.

Bo and Glimmer exchanged quick looks.

"Adora… I tried to kill them. Just take me back to the weird place. There was no bed, but It is better than the forest floor I've been sleeping on for the past two weeks." Catra suggested, not a fan of feeling weak and under review like this.

"You stay by her side…" Bo suggested.

"You two share a room." Glimmer added.

"Really! And honestly, I was hoping she and I could share a bed." Adora smiled wide hoping for forgiveness.

"That's yall's business." Bo shrugged.

"I! Umm yeah what he said!" Glimmer blushed.

"Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" Adora jumped and cheered.

It didn't take long for Bo and Glimmer to give the two new lovebirds some personal space, especially after Catra began to lick and nip at Adora's neck like she was catnip and moaning right in front of them. Also as an added benefit, the show did quite a bit to convince them both that Catra didn't have anything malicious planned.

"Is my kitten feeling ok." Adora teased as she layed Catra down on her bed.

Catra whimpered at first from losing her proximity to Adora and her calming scent. However, it only took a moment for Catra to pick up the scent of the bed. It may have been almost two weeks since Adora had slept in it, but for Catra the bed reeked of Adora in all the best ways, it was perfect, and simultaneously soothed and riled up her heat. She rolled back and forth in the bed delighted with the odor filling up her lungs. "Adora… mhmm! This is your bed isn't it!" Adora purred deeper by the second.

"I'll take that as a yes." Adora laughed to herself.

"God! I'm so horny! Fuck! I need it! I need you!" Catra rolled onto her stomach and pushed her ass up into the air shaking it lewdly. "Dammit, I just wish you had a…" Catra moaned out. "That you could give my body what it really needs! Truly satisfy my heat!"

"W… what?" Adora tilted her head inquisitive, unable to pull her attention off of Catra's perfect peach of an ass, straining against tight pants, a clear wet spot staining through the crotch. She couldn't help but growl lowly, something about her feeling hungry like it hadn't ever before.

"God… You felt good inside me!" Catra moaned out!

"C… Catra?" Adora fought to think of anything but burying her face between Catra's folds and making her cry out again just like she had hours earlier. "You said something about your heat not being satisfied without… 'actual breeding' uugh… What did you mean by that?"

"I meant I'm an animal." Catra turned and moved to Adora. "Animals fuck for one reason." Catra growled softly. "To breed." She wantonly stuck out her tongue and licked up along Adora's pants zipper.

"I! Oh God!" Adora blushed, her hand finding its way to Catra's head, dominantly urging it forward.

"Sadly as much as I love you, I'm pretty confident you don't quite have the parts to help me out on that front." Catra sighed. "That said… You do amazingly well with what you have. Ohhh! I thought my brain would melt out of my ears with how you made me cum." Catra was focused on licking up and taunting along Adora's core sensually.

"I… uugh. Well, I might not… but I know someone who does." Adora blushed and scratched her head.

"No, no, no. I'm sorry, that wasn't what I meant. Adora, I want you. No one else! Ok?" Catra stood on her knees on the bed.

"I know kitten. But… I think you'll enjoy this!" Adora smiled.

"Really. Adora, please. I love you. I only want you! No one else!" Catra reached out as Adora turned around, grabbing her sword.

"Woooah girl! I'm pretty hard up to feel filled but that is a little extreme even for me!"

"God! No, I'm not gonna!" Adora rolled her eyes. "For the honor of grayskull!" Adora waved her sword and transformed.

"Ohh! Thicker fingers! I like this idea!" Catra ripped off her shirt and allowed herself to fall back on to the best and remove her pants and panties.

Adora, now She-Ra followed Catra's lead, removing her clothes slowly.

"Not quite kitten. I found a bone for you to play with." Adora smiled wide, a cock between her legs, her right-hand stroking if slowly as it hardened.

"Hmm?" Catra lifted her head surprised from the bed to see the huge hardening cock in Adora's hand.

"The ability to transform comes with some perks."

"D… damnit… that… is… exactly what I need right now!" Catra's hand shot down in between her legs to massage at her needy entrance.

"Such a good kitten! All aching and ready, needing me to help you out with your heat?" Adora taunted smug.

"A… Adora!" Catra panted out needily.

"Turn over. I liked you on your hands and knees with your ass up in the air like earlier." Adora instructed.

"Y… yes!" Catra yelped, her body pushing her to obey, feeling an ache and a need to be dominated by her mate.

"I love you Catra." Adora offered gently, caressing Catra's ass as she got up onto the bed with her.

"Ohh! Please! It hurts! I need you!" Catra cried out.

"I need you too." Adora offered, knowing it would help Catra feel more comfortable, less weak and vulnerable, both things Adora knew Catra despised feeling.

"Adora!" Catra complained loudly.

"Shh relax. I don't want you too overly tense as I slip inside of you."

"Adora please!" Catra cried out, pushing her ass back.

"Good kitten. Now relax." Adora instructed, massaging her fingers up and down the middle of Catra's spine with one hand and lined herself up with Catra's entrance with the other.

Catra panted and whimpered, her body burning hotter with the promise of Adora's sex pressed up against her. "Can't wait…"

"Breathe baby girl. It will help." Adora leaned over kissing Catra's neck and waiting just long enough for her kitten to breathe like she was told.

Catra finally slowed herself and took in a deep breath. She finally felt Adora fill her as she exhaled slowly. It was perfect, and the deeper breaths allowed her to relax soothing any initial pain which would normally accompany being stretched so suddenly. Adora's member slipping inside her fiery need soothed her in every way she needed, extinguishing fires and melting her into the perfect little puddle of ecstasy. This was what her body needed, on a cellular primal level this was all she had been craving since she woke. By some miracle, Adora was capable of filling her and soothing her with exactly what she needed.

"You feel... God, you feel so good!" Adora panted into Catra's ear.

"Adora… please… f… fuck me!" Catra moaned, get body beginning to crave more.

"I've… never…" Adora grew momentary insecure.

"You! Aagh! You just pull out and push back in! That's it?" Catra clawed at the bed.

"I! Ok!" Adora blushed and hesitantly pulled back.

Catra cried out, needing to be filled back up the moment Adora pulled back in the slightest.

"Catra! Are you ok!?" Adora worried slamming back in as pleasure caught them both.

"Fuck! That's it! Right there! Just like that! Please!"

"Yes!" Adora agreed, repeating the motion, and finding it somehow even more pleasurable the second time around.

"Just like that!" Catra mewled.

Adora speed up, bucking harder, delighting in the warmth of Catra's soaked needy pussy. Even Adora had begun growling with Catra, delighting in the pleasure as she reached around, grabbing and pinching at Catra's breasts and nipples. "My Good kitten! Rock your hips!"

"Yours!" Catra panted.

"Yes, that's it. You are my good little kitten." Adora kissed and nipped along Catra's neck, enjoying the heat driving both of their bodies mad in lust and relief.

"Adora! I... I'm!" Catra growled.

"I… think I am too!" Adora wasn't completely familiar with her new transformed anatomy, but she could feel a burning building to be released.

"Fill me! Ruin me! Make me all yours! F… Fill me with your cum!"

"Good kitten!" Adora bucked in again, sinking her cock completely into Catra's heat.

"Fill me with your kittens!" Catra screamed as she came clamping down around Adora, drawing out each and every last drop.

They both collapsed, wrecked with their perfect climaxes filling and exhausting them. Adora left herself inside Catra, the warmth feeling right in every way as they began to cuddle, Catra's pussy still occasionally clamping down on her with aftershocks of pleasure.

Catra layed, her body finally satiated, Adora's cock still leaking into her, making the fires feel like a fluffy blanket out of the dryer, soothing her every fiber.

"K… kittens?" Adora whispered, finally having gathered the self-awareness to speak.

"I… told you… I… needed to…" Catra shivered terrified that this meant Adora would regret what they had done.

"No. No. No. I like the idea." Adora kissed Catra's cheek.

"You… you do?" Catra couldn't fight the wide smile her face had become.

"I do." Adora assured, wrapping her arms around Catra tight.

"I…" Catra whimpered.

"Get some sleep sweetheart. We will have all the time in the world to make kittens tomorrow."

End of Chapter 5

To Lia : You are my heart. You make me want to be better each and every day. And yes I'm aware how cliche that is. But it is true. I love you with all of my heart. Merry Christmas. I really hope you enjoy, and more than anything I hope we have many more Merry Christmases in our future.


End file.
